the eyes of the tiger
by boykiller26
Summary: Lily isn’t an ordinary girl. When she was little her parents took her to the zoo for the first time. When she went to a certain cage she was amazed to realize she heard a voice. Now she has special powers that can kill and destroy or protect all life. Whi
1. Default Chapter

Little Lily Evans was walking down the street with her parents. They were going to the zoo today and she wanted to see every animal imaginable, from the aardvarks to the zebras.

"Can we see the tigers and the snakes and the monkeys and the lions, Momma?"

"Of course, dear just be patient for a few more minutes please."

As the Evans family was getting the tickets to go into the zoo, Lily wandered over to a cage that had a white tiger in it.

'_Hello, little one. How do you do today? My name is Kiddal. What's yours?'_ the tiger asked.

"My name is Lily. Lily Evans." She stuttered as the white tiger looked at her.

'_What a pretty name. Don't be afraid. Now will you let me out? I do not like it in here it is dreadfully dull.'_

"Of course just let me…get this latch." Lily looked at the latch and reached up as far as could. "There. Now be free and don't get caught."

'_Thank you, little Lily. Tiger lily I will call you thank you for freeing me. Here let me see. Yes that should be nice.' _The tiger looked in to Lily's eyes and red beams shot out.

As Lily looked around a second later the tiger was gone.

When she went back to her parents she looked at them.

"Mommy why are you so tall? I want to be tall." As Lily said that she grew and grew until she was taller than her mother. "Wow. What did Kiddal do to me?"

As she shrank to normal size her parents looked at each other and race out of the zoo with Lily in their arms. Afraid of what was going to happen next….


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: thanks Haley

Ch 2: The Elements Within

Lily Evans walked into the train station with her full hips swinging innocently. Lily was 5'7 and had fiery red hair that was wavy and fell to her hips. She had a full sensational mouth and large walnut shaped emerald eyes that reflected the large range of emotions that she could feel. She had large curves but a very toned body from a summer of swimming and sports. Her skin was a flawless ivory that was touched slightly with a gold tint that gave the illusion of glowing. She was wearing jeans that bagged in the legs but fit her petite waist perfectly and a black belly-tank top.

Lily was a very serious student at Hogwarts, cut since sixth year, with the help of her friends, she learned how to cut loose. She knew how to have fun and she had the tattoos to show it. Circling her belly button were four symbols for the elements; flames for fire, waves for water, flowers for earth, and a tornado for wind. On her right shoulder blade, she had the picture of a white tiger with sapphire eyes.

Lily was a special girl, not only because she's a witch but because of an incident when she was a child that gifted her with special abilities. If she were scared the earth would shake, or if she was happy the sun would shine and plants would bloom. If she were frustrated or confused lightning or something electrical would explode into the room. If she were angry flames would sweep anything within 5 feet or her and if she were sad it would rain. She had the strength of a tiger and dangerous temper. Be afraid for her enemies.

How did she come to have these gifts? Well when she was a little girl, she released a tiger from captivity and in return she received these special gifts. Also she received one of the tiger's many sons that Lily named Rian. Rian was currently shrunk and in the basket that Lily was carrying. As Lily waked onto platform 9 ¾, she heard 3 shrieks versions of her name before she was engulfed by hugs from her best friends.

"Finally! Good bloody Go, Lily what took you so bloody long?" Her friend, Danni asked in mock anger. Danni was the tallest at 5'9 and had strait raven black hair and cobalt eyes. Her skin was a unique olive and she had full curves with a muscular body. Danni was the bad ass of the group with four tattoos and her tongue and belly pierced. No one dared to mess with Danni.

"Quiet Danni." Lily's friend Tammy said, Tammy had natural platinum blond hair with aqua green eyes. She was 5'6 and had small but noticeable curves. She had peach skin and had a motherly roundness and softness to her body, temper and attitude that attracted boys to her. She was sweet, kind, and never lost her temper, she almost always called people pet names such as 'sweetheart' and 'honey.'

"Hi Lily


End file.
